


Dark Mirror

by PrismicGalaxy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Clary Fray, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, But will is cool and prentiss is gonna die anyway so yeah, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Coffee, Crack, Dark, Dark Magnus Bane, Death, Erik is a Sweetheart, Evil Plans, F/M, Forever, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Spencer Reid, I don't ship spence with anyone tho, I realize that i love torturing malec, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm always ranting about stupid speedsters fucking time up and here i go... fucking time up, JJ is on vacation with will so she comes in at the end, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jace is a herondale why is he tagged as a wayland, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Like Chocolate, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Jace Wayland, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Jace Wayland, Sad Magnus Bane, Sad Spencer Reid, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Time Shenanigans, Uhhh more tags, anyone who reads all the tags on a fic deserves an award, because idk why, because why not, but i digress, but probably not a lot, but seriously, cassie clare quotes, clary feels, dont shoot me, haha ignore that and pretend i never spoiled the fic, hahaaha, hows it going with you guys, i am absolutely horrible at tagging, i can't decide if will/JJ is better or emily/JJ, i have evil plans, i recently discovered SteelAtom, i think im procrastinating by tagging a lot, idk - Freeform, im on my desktop so i can actually tag, im sorry not really though, im trying not to give away to much here, its a little annoying but okay, kind of, lol, mostly - Freeform, mostly angst though, oof, or the show, sorry - Freeform, this fic focuses a little more on shadowhunters than criminal minds sorry-, though thawne should burn, three awards and a desert of their choice, thule, uhh, uhhhh, wheee this will be fun, whoops, why didn't he just die why did he have to come back, why do I keep tagging i dont even think anyone reads these, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismicGalaxy/pseuds/PrismicGalaxy
Summary: What if Janus had actually killed Max at the park... right in front of Spencer.So if you haven't read ghosts of the shadow market here is a breakdown of that so you can still read this fic if you so desire.In one of the short stories, Thule!Jace, or Janus, is stalking Malec and the two babies Rafael and Max at the park and Max finds him and Janus almost kills him but lets him go. Rafael comes from another one of those short stories but i'm pretty sure he was in TDA but idk.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Kudos: 5





	Dark Mirror

Here is an info chapter because I always feel the need to explain myself in fics.

Half of it was explained in the summary but here it is again for your convenience.

> So if you haven't read ghosts of the shadow market here is a breakdown of that so you can still read this fic if you so desire.   
>  In one of the short stories, Thule!Jace, or Janus, is stalking Malec and the two babies Rafael and Max at the park and Max finds him and Janus almost kills him but lets him go. Rafael comes from another one of those short stories but i'm pretty sure he was in TDA but idk. 

So yeah...

And the title is from Queen of Air and Darkness "I am not the Jace Herondale you know or have ever met. I am his dark mirror." -Janus (Thule!Jace)

Because, y'know, he's the unsub.

And since I got the idea reading a comment in my Spencer Reid oneshots book, i'm making it a crossover :D

*crickets*

Uhm, have a good day

And also I haven't watched the TV show (except for the malec episode lol, and a couple others) and it seems okay but i have none of the stuff from that in this fic sorry...

Also have you guys seen this fic where magnus has to relive all of his memories and alec (and maybe someone else) goes into his memories to save him? Because I started reading it and then lost it forever and that makes me sad because it's really good


End file.
